


Under Pressure

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, In Public, M/M, Revenge Sex, Rimming, Teasing, Under the Table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia presents America with a challenge. As always, America is determined to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alfred was quite the sight when he was anxious. 

At the end of the world meeting table he sat biting his nails, bouncing his knee, fidgeting and unable to sit still. This meeting had gone on for so long, by now they were nearly at the two hour mark. So far, plenty of nations had gone up to present something and talk about the economy or international issues or whatever. Yet none of those nations were America. That drove him insane.

Normally, the country of freedom was the first to go up, racing to the front of the room to show off just how amazing he was doing compared to everyone else. Today was different. Its like everyone had unanimously agreed that America go last or something! He was forced to sit back and wait patiently. The horror!

Currently, Japan was at the front of the room, a video of an advanced robot playing behind him. America tried to focus, he really did, but he was still rather bummed by the unfortunate lineup. He'd just have to ask what the other country was talking about later. 

His anxiousness soon faded into the dreaded region of boredom. Before he knew it, he had out his tablet, plugging in his earbuds and searching for whatever videos could make him feel at least a little less glum. He opted for watching cat videos; the true reason the internet existed. Others were shooting him glares, especially the ever-so-posh Britain, but he didn't notice their clear offense.

What he did notice, however, was someone missing. Right next to China and France. America scowled to himself. He knew exactly who it was, a person who had a penchant for being creepy and his diabolical rival. Russia. 

America chewed on his lip, wondering where the man could be, and if anyone else noticed. He almost immediately got his answer for the former.

He felt something brush against his thighs, spreading his legs apart. America sucked in a breath, all too familiar with what was about to happen. He recalled the Russian doing this a few times before, for reasons still unknown, as he'd never dared to ask. Instead, he had assumed it was a test. One he was going to pass.

He tried to avoid blushing as his belt was undone, his pants unbuttoned and pulled down just enough to reveal his manhood. Soft, warm hands gently massaged around his hips, strategically avoiding his steadily growing erection. America's last wish was to get hard at the touch of this sadist, but damn did the treatment feel nice. 

America started focusing on the videos more intently. An hour-long compilation of adorable and funny cats doing adorable and funny things. Two identical tabby kittens play-fighting, all the while letting out high-pitched mews and yowls. Two hands working their way into his pants, caressing every patch of skin they could.

America nearly punched himself in the face. It felt wrong and disgusting to be watching cute kittens while getting serviced. He exhaled, not realizing he'd been holding his breath. That's when Russia worked his magic a little lowers, letting his hands grip his now hard cock, cupping his balls, rubbing them as gently as humanly possible. 

Russia began steadily pumping him, trailing his fingers along America's length, brushing his thumb over the head. Blood stung America's mouth after biting down on his tongue, desperately trying not to moan in a room full of people. He looked up -- Germany was ranting about something while Romano was vigorously booing. He returned his gaze to the screen, as a longhaired white cat tried and failed to make a jump, landing on a sleeping dog and scaring the literal piss out of it. He laughed, then played it off as a cough. Great save.

His pulse sped up as something warm and wet trailed up his shaft. Oh no he wasn't. Yet the lips softly brushing against his cock, peppering the member with lingering kisses, told him that Russia was dead serious. Feeling his cock be graciously taken into the Commie's mouth was almost too much. He stifled a moan as that wonderful tongue lapped at his head, greedily licking off the precum dripping out. 

America didn't think it could get any worse. Oh, but it did. 

Suddenly, his entire length was being swallowed, deepthroated with immense satisfaction. Russia was drooling around him, probably choking on just how much of th in there was. America couldn't handle it. He practically threw down the tablet, putting his head down, burying his face so no one could see how cherry red it was. He let out a long, heavily muffled moan as he came, the sensation of his cock against Russia's tongue and roof of his mouth finishing him off. To his surprise, Russia actually shoved his pants back up afterwards. 

It took America a long time to cool down, much too long. He looked up and found the faces of everyone greeting him, wide-eyed, puzzled, with half of them concerned and the other half mildly offended. 

'Are you feeling alright, America?' asked Britain's voice, full of worry. America would have found it heartwarming, if he wasn't pissed and embarrassed at the moment.

He faked a cough, hoping it would sound convincing. 'Yeah, dude. I'm just a little sick. I was out snowboarding like a boss, but the cold gets to you sometimes, ya know?' He forced himself to smile, showing off his heroic, million dollar grin.

Internally, America was already forming a plan on how to get back at Russia. Unfortunately, his planning was cut short as he looked across the table, eyes locking on Russia. The nation licked his lips, a pleasant smile on his face. 

'That bastard is totally dead.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America is livid, and Russia has hell to pay.

America was pissed right the fuck off. Being publicly embarrassed in such a fashion in front of nearly every other nation was not sitting well with him. In the end, he excused himself to 'go take some medicine,' when really he was just retreating to clear his head. 

He quickly glanced at the clock and gave an exasperated sigh. This meeting had another five hours at the least. As much as he detested the thought of having to sit through it, it did give him more than enough time to formulate a plan. Trying to do so was rather difficult. He couldn't just reciprocate the action -- it was unclassy, and Russia didn't care about doing anything in public, obviously. Although, he did know of one weakness the other country had...

As inspiration struck, a sly grin crept on his face. He had the perfect punishment.

[] [] []

Russia hummed quietly to himself, unable to wipe the shit-eating grin off his face. That flustered, shocked, and utterly defeated look in his rival's eyes was simply too good. His weak attempt at playing it off was even better. 

 After the blonde had gone racing out of the room, Russia felt compelled to follow. After all, he still needed his needs taken care of, evidenced by the hard-on thankfully concealed by his clothing. So he had gotten up, with his excuse being that he 'wanted to make sure he was okay.' No one else seemed to care and thus they didn't stop him. 

It wasn't hard to locate America. He could be heard all the way down he hall, as he left the door open and was stomp-pacing furiously. The room was previously an additional meeting room, but it was never used anymore due to its lack of space; no bigger than a classroom. 

'Amerika?' called Russia, easily keeping his voice light and innocent. 'How are --' 

'Fuck off,' snapped America. His voice was dripping with venom, so odd to hear from such a normally upbeat person. 'What makes you think I want to see you?' 

Russia chuckled. 'Nothing. I just wanted to apologize.' he said, which was half true. He didn't want to make America feel so awful, he only meant to have a little fun. 'I am sorry for upsetting you so, Alfred.'

The other visibly tensed. 'Did you just...? Dude, don't use my name. We're not friends.' He shot him a harsh glare. 

'Oh please, I know that.' Russia said, waving a hand as if to wave away the comment. He stepped closer to America, setting his hand on the other man's shoulder. 'There is too much blood between us, I think.' 

He opened his mouth to say something else, but suddenly, America grabbed his arm, pulling him forward. Russia was slammed face first into the table and felt something cold click around his wrists. His eyes went wide and he gasped, not expecting how quickly the situation deteriorated. 

He cranked his neck to try and see just what the hell was going on, but America's hand kept his face pressed painfully against the table. 'Well now, Ivan,' America purred icily, 'how do you like this position? Since you like being under me so much, you must really get off on this.'

He didn't, and all of Russia's smug confidence from before was now washed away. If there was one thing he hated, it was being someone's bottom bitch. Unfortunately, struggling proved to be useless thanks to America's ridiculous strength. 

Russia nearly whined when his scarf was carelessly pulled off, tossed to the side. He'd fucking kill America for disrespecting him. His thoughts quickly drew a blank as America licked his neck, drooling all over his throat. He stopped by Russia 's ear, breathing heavily. 'Slut.' he spat. 

America proceeded to kiss all over the other nation's neck, slightly nibbling at the rarely-exposed skin. Red spread across Russia's face and he couldn't contain the moan drawn out of him, to his dismay. This was not easing the tension in his pants, especially not as America started dry humping him. 

'You're totally disgusting.' America muttered in his ear.

'I'm not the one humping my leg like a dog,' Russia bit back at him, nearly snarling like one. 

Without warning, his pants were undone and slid down, exposing his rather plump rump. A hard, stinging smack crashed down against his bare ass, and he grit his teeth to avoid yelping. 'Watch your damn mouth.' There was an unsettling amusement in America's voice. 

Russia realized he was no longer being pinned down, but he didn't move. Against common sense, he was curious as to where this would go. America then spread apart his cheeks, giving them a good squeeze, doing something Russia found disgusting yet fucking wonderful at the same time. 

That blonde freak was licking around his ass, lapping gently at his hole. Every few moments, he'd let his tongue actually slip in, causing a shiver to go up Russia's spine each time. God, was that nasty. 

He breathed a sigh of relief as America soon stopped, spitting on him for good measure. However, his tongue was replaced by his cock, which was much bigger than Russia recalled. He groaned as it was unceremoniously shoved in, pounding inside of him as roughly as America could manage. Russia silently cursed himself for enjoying it, reduced to a grunting, moaning heap. He didn't even care how humiliating it was to be topped like this, He just wanted his damn release.

America was panting in his ear, laughing as Russia moaned like a bitch in heat. The American kept up a rapid, intense speed, the sound of skin on skin filling the room. 

'Fuck, I think I...' America didn't even complete the sentence before climaxing, spilling his cum inside Russia. Of course he'd finish first. As the nation pulled out, he gave Russia a sly little smile. 'Holy shit... if only I had a camera on me.' 

Russia frowned, shuddering at the sensation of cum dripping out of his ass. 'Da, da, is nice,' he said quickly. 'Just, get over here and let me finish. Please.' He forced himself to say please, loathing having to ask anything of America.

However, the country simply pulled his pants up, shrugging nonchalantly, as if oblivious to how painfully hard Russia was currently. 'Nah,' America said, tossing a key onto the table. 'Get uncuffed and do it your damn self.'

With that, he opened the door and strode out of the room, with almost a skip in his step. 

Russia stood up, jaw open in surprise, then laughed out loud. 'You got me good, Alfred,' he said to himself. 'Nice job.' 

Then, realizing he still needed to find out how to get the cuffs off, he sighed. 

He was just grateful no one walked in on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha america's a fucking douche, ain't he? 
> 
> anyways, thank you all for reading and leaving such nice comments, it means a lot to me

**Author's Note:**

> rusame will be the death of me
> 
> also, russia is a lil shit but he's cute so it's okay


End file.
